


Through Pride We Are Ever Deceiving Ourselves

by ConsultingCompanion94



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2020-05-18 18:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingCompanion94/pseuds/ConsultingCompanion94
Summary: After the courtroom scenario, Deceit isn’t about to accept Romans decision to shut him down without retaliation. A secret is revealed that will shake everyone to the core...Based on the amazing prompt by broadwaytheanimatedseries on Tumblr!





	1. The Reveal

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first Sanders Sides fic despite being in the fandom for years, so I hope you all enjoy it and that I did it justice. I’m planning on this being least two chapters, but we’ll see if it ends up being longer once I’ve gotten more written. Without further ado, let’s get right into it!

“There are smarter ways to get people to do what you want anyway.”

None of them could shake the way those words haunted the mindscape, despite the words of comfort and reassurance that had been shared after the courtroom fiasco. Knowing Deceit’s presence in the mindscape was becoming more and more solidified created a tension thicker than when he’d first been revealed. None of them had any idea how to break that wall, but they were trying.

“All I’m saying is, I’m *pretty* sure I was promised my own Jam flavor, and I’ve still yet to see anyone make good on that promise,” Roman teased Thomas, voice dripping with feigned hurt and offence. A few days had passed, and the four of them were spending some time with Thomas to try to get back to some level of normalcy, lounging comfortably in his living room.

Groaning and pinching the bridge of his nose, Logan muttered back, “For the final time Roman, your own jam flavor being a guarantee is a falsehood. It was a *possibility* based on a number of factors, nothing more. Not to mention the complications now presented by switching our merchandise distributors...”

“Do we have to bring that up right now? Too much stress, I was just relaxing,” Virgil moaned from his position laying upside down on the couch as he flipped back upright, clearly getting jittery at the thought of the major business transition.

“Yeah, we’re supposed to be having fun guys, no business talk,” Patton said with false sternness, ruined by him almost immediately breaking and giggling at himself.

Chuckling, Virgil replied, “The threatening persona only works for you sometimes Pops- now’s not one of those times.”

Roman was about to agree, but instead they all jumped as the lights suddenly flickered rapidly and dimmed to almost nothing, leaving only a faint, yellow glow.

“Well, you’d certainly know all about threatening personas, wouldn’t you Virgil,” Deceit crooned darkly, stepping out of the shadows with a cold smile on his face, freezing all of them but Thomas in place with a twist of his wrist.

Trying to hide the slight tremor in his voice, Thomas said, “Come on Deceit, no one summoned you, and I’m not even close to thinking about anything that would lead to me to consider a lie.”

Deceit merely snickered, voice dripping with false cheeriness, “Oh but Thomas, there’s someone I’m dying to introduce you to! Let’s just say after our little… discussion… somethings been eating at me, and I‘m not in the mood to let it slide,” he finished lazily, pausing to gaze carelessly at his gloved fingers before flicking his gaze to Roman and Virgil. “You see, if there’s one thing our little plaid clad pal and I agree on, it’s our despisal of hypocrites.”

“Call me pal one more time, see where that gets you,” Virgil snarled, voice distorted from anxiety but apparently the only one who was able to talk at all. Logan and Patton shared Thomas’ look of confusion, but Virgil’s eyes held barely contained fear, while Roman’s were wide with barely contained panic and terror, shaking uncontrollably.

Rolling his eyes, Deceit said, “Trust me sweetie, this is strictly businesses,” he paused before walking over to them slowly, two-toned gaze intense and hungry, “Now we’ve established that lying, definitely my territory. Self preservation, looking out for your own best interests, blah blah blah...”

“What are you getting at?” Thomas snapped.

“So when His Royal Highness over here,” Deceit continued as if he hadn’t heard, now circling Roman, waiting patiently to finally strike, “Had you all fooled into thinking he was some kind of self-sacrificing martyr for talking you into doing the… right thing… by ignoring what you *really* wanted… well, I thought maybe it was time for a little reminder.”

“Reminder of what…” Thomas asked, eyeing the scene hesitantly but unable to resist hearing whatever Deceit had to say.

“That his motives, while they may have evolved,” Deceit snorted derisively, “Will never be as pure as all of you, or even he, would like to believe. And it’s about time he admitted it.”

Fighting to regain control, Virgil exclaimed in his ever more distorted voice, “Deceit! Don’t you dare do this! Thomas, you know he’s a liar, he twists things however he wants you to see them!”

“W-what are they talking about?” Thomas asked fearfully, looking to Roman as Logan and Patton looked on in shock and uncertainty while Virgil continued to struggle.

When it appeared Roman was finally able to speak again, all he could get out was, “I… I don’t… you have to believe…”

“Maybe this would be better explained in a language Roman can grasp best, I live to accommodate,” Deceit hissed, grinning sinisterly before beginning to sing low and threateningly as he inched closer and closer to Roman.

“Dear Princey, yes it is he, but not as you know him! Read my lips and come to grips with reality. Yes, meet a blast from your past, whose lies were too good to last. Say hello to your precious “Creativity!”

With a snap of those yellow-gloved fingers, blinding green and yellow light swirled and coiled around Roman, completely engulfing him. When it subsided, Roman had collapsed to his knees, now barely recognizable. Paler skin, sharper features, black replacing every inch of what was once white in the uniform he’d been so proud of as well as even more gold detailing. His hair and eyes were several shades darker, a barely-discernible red glow in the dark irises that now held nothing but horror.

“Or should I say Pride?” Deceit declared with a venomous smile, voice dripping with false concern and sympathy.

Almost everyone was in various degrees of shock, Roman shrinking under all of their stares, clearly wishing to melt into the floor. Thomas was the first to respond

“Roman? Is it true?” He stammered, unable to completely keep the hurt and betrayal out of his voice despite fighting it with everything he had.

Eyes shimmering, unable to meet anyone’s eyes, Roman whispered brokenly, “I… I wanted to tell you for so long, I just... I didn’t know how...“

Viegil finally broke in, voice frantic and pleading, “It’s not his fault Thomas! This isn’t easy! We were just trying to…”

Patton was finally able to whip his head around to stare at Virgil, shocked and slightly angry, “Wait, we? Virgil, you knew too? You’ve both lied to us? Kept secrets from us? You… you said you hated liars Virgil, how could you help him keep this from us? And Roman… I thought…” he broke off, choking back a sob. Neither of them could respond, feeling as if they were drowning in guilt.

“What else have you been lying about?” Patton demanded, voice shaking with hurt and pain.

“Nothing!” Roman and Virgil replied in sync, almost humorously so under different circumstances.

Voice strained and hurt, shockingly so for him, Logan said, “That… seems highly improbable given… recent developments…”

Unable to respond for a moment, Patton finally whispered, "I… I want to believe that, but… how can I?” Finally causing the tears in Romans eyes to spill over, “Pat… Please…”

Deceit, grinning wickedly, chose then to pick up the song with undisguised glee, “So, Princey turns out to be merely a Dark Side! Just a con, need I go on? Take it from me…  
His personality flaws  
Give me adequate cause  
To send him packing on a one-way trip  
So his prospects take a terminal dip  
His assets frozen, the venue chosen  
It’s the end of the road, whoopee!  
So long, to the dethroned Princey!”

The damage done, Deceit synced out in triumph, laughing manically. All eyes were still on Roman, no one in the room moving, everyone hardly breathing. Roman took one look around, but when no one spoke, his face hardened with heartbreak and shame, tears still flowing freely and eyes glowing even more brightly red before brokenly syncing out. 

Regretful, hesitant, and sad stares were exchanged by the remaining sides and Thomas. What did they just do?


	2. Confessions and Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Deceits revelation, how do the Sides process everything? Why is Virgil the only one who knew?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back everyone! I’m really glad I held off on the next chapter until after the latest video, because ooooh boy did a lot go down! Thank you for all of the kind responses to the first chapter, and I’m so excited I finally feel satisfied with this next chapter! Again, I haven’t mapped this story out so I have no idea exactly how it’s going to play out or how long it’s going to be, so I’ll just be enjoying the ride with you all. That being said, onto the next chapter!

They stood there in shock, Virgil finally rounding on the others in fury, “What the hell is wrong with all of you? You literally just justified _every_  reason he never told you who he used to be, did that even cross your minds, even for a second?!”

 

None of them could stop feeling overwhelmed by guilt and shame at Vigils words. Everyone was reluctant to meet his gaze, but were still unable to help feeling at least somewhat justified in their feelings of hurt and betrayal at being kept in the dark about something so major from someone they alltrusted and cared about so much.

 

Patton was the first to break the silence, hesitant and shaking with distress, “Look kiddo, we just...”

 

“No Patton, not right now, I’m not in the mood for any of you to try to talk your way out of this,” Virgil spat, fists clenched and trembling with anger, barely able to keep the anxious distortions from his tempest tongue out of his voice, “You all knew from the very first Sanders Sides, what was Romans worst fear in the world?” He paused to let that sink in until he could tell by their expressions they all knew what he was getting at. “Exactly. Rejection. Am I gonna be the next one you push away after... after finally admitting what I... used to be?!” He choked out, tears finally spilling over.

 

“Virgil no, o-of course not!” Thomas gasped in horror, “I-I would never, but...I... this...”

 

“If you pull the ‘but this is different’ card I swear...” Virgil snapped warningly, wiping angrily his tears and ruining his eyeshadow (not that he noticed or would even care if he did.)

 

After straightening his glasses and closing his eyes to take a calming breath, Logan finally spoke up, “Based on what I’ve gathered from the last few minutes, I assume I’m correct in concluding that you are the only one among us who was aware of... well...recent revelations...” He trailed off, taking Virgil’s silence and continued glaring at the floor as confirmation. “At the risk of sounding... insensitive... is it possible that your view of this situation and our reaction to it is a bit... biased, considering you both apparently share a similar past?” 

 

“Logan...” Thomas said warningly, though Logan held up a calming hand to assure him it wasn’t an attack.

 

“I simply mean, though you shot down the ‘but this is different’ card as you put it, perhaps you aren’t looking at this objectively enough to see that this is, indeed, quite a different situation from when you entered the family. You never presented a false persona in order to gain our favor. Roman, it appears, did-“

 

“And are any of you taking even a second to consider why he did before condemning him?!” Virgil interrupted angrily, “Or maybe wondering why I’m the only one he ever told?” He paused to steady his breathing before continuing, “Yeah, I didn’t figure it out, he _told_  me. And no, it had nothing to do with our ‘shared past’”, he hissed angrily.

 

“Tell us then!” Thomas pled desperately, “I just... I just wanna know why! Why did he lie to us for so long? Why was he even a Da... one of the others to begin with?” He finished, catching himself before the name could slip out.

 

Sighing reluctantly, Virgil finally caved after looking around at all of their hurt faces, begging for answers, “Fine,” he huffed, shrinking further into his hoodie, “I.. haven’t always known, since I didn’t manifest until later, when Thomas’s anxiety developed once he was older. Everything happened soon after you guys brought me back from my room...”

 

_Roman hesitated, reaching out to knock on the black and purple door with the silver handle before his hand flinched back at the last second._

_"Whoever's out there, either come in or beat it, the levels of anxiety out there are stressing me out," Virgils voice called out in exasperation, causing Roman to jump (not that he'd admit it.)_

_Roman slowly opened the door, trying to calm his heart rate by sheer will, not that what he was planning to do was going to make that possible._

_Virgil turned towards the door as Roman entered, eyes widening in surprise as he slid his headphones off to hang around his neck._

_"Uh, hey Princey, what's up? And if its about my sick nasty Tim Burton posters again, do yourself a favor and just retreat now," Virgil smirked threateningly, though without any real bite to his words._

_"Oh, no its nothing like that An- Virge," Roman assured him, panic flairing at almost potentially upsetting Virgil with his near slip up._

_"Hey, Royal Pain, panic attacks are my thing,” Virgil chuckled, though still clearly confused and hesitant about the whole exchange. “What’s got you so worked up you were hovering outside my room like a creep anyway?”_

_“Excuse you tall dark and gloomy, a Prince is no creep!” Roman exclaimed dramatically, hand on his heart in mock offense._

_“Suuure, keep telling yourself that,” Virgil smirked, making finger guns at Roman._

_Once Roman could speak through his incoherent offended Princey noises, he finally said, “I... actually needed to get something off my chest, and... well, the others wouldn’t... get it...” he trailed off, finally continuing at an encouraging nod from Virgil._

_“I know we talked through a lot in the last video. We came to an understanding, and I’m happy with that... but... that still doesn’t excuse my behavior towards you. All the belittling, pestering, shaming...” Roman rambled, nervously twisting the bottom of his tunic in his hands._

_“Roman,” Virgil cut in, placing a hand on Romans to stop the moment before quickly yanking it back once his brain caught up, turning red with embarrassment, “Sorry, it’s just... you don’t have to do that. Don’t keep beating yourself up. I was a pain to deal with, I admit that. You apologized, I can see you’re making an effort, that’s all I need-“_

_“But it’s not!” Roman insisted, clearly still distressed, “I had no right to act that way. That’s not who I want to be, it was nothing short of hypocritical...” he stopped, hands going to his mouth as if feeling he’d said too much too soon._

_“What are you talking about? How were you hypocritical?” Virgil asked, any frustration replaced by pure confusion._

_Trembling in terror, Roman finally closed his eyes before saying, “You said you don’t need another apology for what I’ve done. The real reason I’m here is because what you need... what you **deserve**... is an explanation...” _

_Now barely breathing, he snapped his fingers, revealing his full Pride persona, every dark, incredibly intricate detail on display just long enough for the information to sink in before snapping back to his more humble Prince uniform, instantly curling in on himself. “Well, now you know,” he whispered, staring at the floor and eyes becoming misty with tears he refused to shed._

_Virgil couldn’t move from shock, before finally shaking his head to clear it and glaring at Roman angrily. “If you’re messing with me it’s not funny,” he growled, “Do you really think I’m that dumb? Do you think I wouldn’t know if you’d been one of the others? If one of them had just up and disappeared one day?”_

_“T-that’s the thing, you weren’t there,” Roman interrupted, “I left long before you were even a thought, well before Thomas began developing Anxiety. Remus and I... we used to be a lot more alike then I’d like to admit,” Roman flinched, hating even mentioning his twin._

_“Deceit wasn’t any help either. They both knew exactly how to work me- which buttons to push, how to stroke my ego and vanity until they could convince me to do anything. It was always about putting Thomas first, regardless of the consequences. But seeing all the hurt my influence caused Thomas by convincing him to put himself first all the time... eventually I just couldn’t do it anymore. I realized Pride wasn’t who I wanted to be at all, and... I’ve been fighting against it ever since,” he finished quietly._

_“What does this have to do with me?” Virgil asked, finally more calm._

_“When you came... I thought you were a threat to everything I’d worked for,” Roman admitted, “At worst, you somehow knew my past, and it was just a matter of time until you told everyone. At best, you could influence me, pull me back into old habits I still hadn’t, still **haven’t**  been able to completely shake,” he paused, finally looking into Virgil’s eyes before continuing, “But I was wrong. It took us almost loosing you to realize that... you just wanted what I wanted... what’s best for Thomas, to protect him at all costs. I was so wrong about you, and I’m so sorry,” Roman whispered._

_The silence stretched on, before Virgil finally said, “You told me this, even though you knew it could mean I’d tell the others?”_

_“I’d deserve it,” Roman mumbled, “After everything I put you through...”_

_“I’m not going to,” Virgil blurted out, and in another situation he would have laughed at the look of dumbfounded shock on Romans face. “Why would I? For one, what would that accomplish? For another... I think you’re wrong. How protective you were of the progress you made when you thought I could jeopardize that... it shows how much you care, how committed you are to being better. There’s nothing wrong with that. If you hit some snags along the way and mess up, that doesn’t mean the progress you made isn’t valid... man I’m crap at this sentimental mush,” Virgil mumbled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment, “Can we just, like, swear to never speak of this again or... whatever edgy line I’m supposed to throw out right now?”_

_Roman finally laughed at that, looking immeasurably lighter and freer then he had in days, his eyes finally regaining that sparkle they’d been missing, “Thanks storm cloud, this... really helped. Guess I’ll get out of your h-h-hair now...” he stuttered, eyes widening in shock as he stared at Virgil’s head._

_“What, what’s wrong?” Virgil asked, rushing to his vanity when Roman didn’t respond to see the newly deep purple locks. “He didn’t...” Virgil moaned, somewhere between a groan and a growl._

_“Well... he has been toying with the idea for a while... though if you ask me he should have just gone all out and gone full rainbow,” Roman laughed, eagerly examining himself in the vanity mirror._

_“If you even_ **_think_ ** _about suggesting that I swear I won’t hesitate to end you,” Virgil muttered, though his amusement at Romans antics took out any real sense of threat._

_“If you say so Brendon Dreary,” Roman chuckled, heading to leave before pausing in the doorway, “You know... purple is definitely your color,” Roman smirked with a wink._

_Now bright red with embarrassment, Virgil said hesitantly, hoping not to upset Roman, “Well, for the record, the extra detailing on your... well, other uniform... wasn’t half bad either... just saying,” he finished with a nervous shrug._

_Frozen in shock before quickly shaking it off, Roman said, “I’ll... keep that in mind... thanks Vee,” before slipping back to his own room, a small smile never leaving his lips._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, and as always *insert shameless plug encouraging kudos and comments here* See you in the next chapter!


	3. Calm (?) Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that everyone knows the full story, how will they choose to move forward? Is this too great a revelation to overcome?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for your patience! New job, first apartment, and several funerals have kicked my butt, but I finally feel happy with where this chapter has ended up. Won’t keep you waiting any longer, enjoy!

They all sat in silence as Virgil finished his account, no one able to bring themselves to meet each others eyes. Patton’s eyes were steaming with tears, Logan looked pale, and Thomas looked as if he couldn’t decide whether to be sick, break down, or some combination of both.

Eventually, Thomas was the first to find his voice. "How did this happen?" he whispered, eyes filled with tears, "How did we make him feel so... unworthy... like he couldn't tell us? I thought... I thought he could see how hard we were all trying to be there for each other. Did we really... did we really fail that badly?"

Apparently deciding they all felt sufficiently guilty, Virgil’s shoulders slumped as the anger-fueled tension finally melted away, leaving nothing but pain and exhaustion. "It wasn't all you," Virgil sighed reluctantly, running his shaking fingers through his hair, "He didn't exactly help you guys develop an open mind by putting all... all of... us... so firmly in the 'bad guy' corner."

"Reguardless, I suppose your version of events does coincide with his shift in attitute towards you, as well as his interactions with... the others..." Logan trailed off. They all had to admit Logan had a point as they miserably looked over to Romans normal spot. They also knew Virgil was right- how could they have guessed that Roman’s fierce opposition to the Dark Sides was anything more then him simply fulfilling the role of hero and protector he’d accepted so enthusiastically?

“How do we fix this?” Patton mumbled dejectedly. “I... I know none of us handled this well, but... Roman still lied to us. I wanna fix things... but I’m still really hurt,” he choked out on a sob, “What if we can’t get over this, and what if... if he can’t get over it either?” Huffing out a frustrated breath, Virgil said slowly, “No one can change that he lied. It happened, end of story. He’s gonna have to live with that guilt just as much as you guys are gonna have to live with the feeling of betrayal, and the guilt of how you handled his secret. Question is, is this worth driving him away for?”

Nodding wearily, Logan said, “You’re completely correct Virgil,” the horrified looks on Patton and Thomas’s faces making the groups answer to Virgil’s question clear. “I don’t think any of us would dare suggest what we discovered today invalidates the years of everything Roman has contributed,” pausing, he added hesitantly, “Much as it pains me to admit it though, I think giving us all some time to cool off is a better course then taking immediate action. We all need time to process, this isn’t something we can afford to blunder.”

All of them nodding in agreement, Patton wiped his eyes before silently going about making them all hot chocolate. Obviously Patton hoped it would calm them all enough to help them relax and rest, though they all knew full well that wasn’t going to happen, the mournful silence penetrating all of them to an almost unbearable degree. When they’d all managed to sip as much as they could stand, they all said a few quiet words of goodnight before syncing out.

Thomas gently grabbed Virgil’s wrist before he could leave with the others, quickly meeting his weary, questioning gaze with a quiet, “Thank you Vee, so much. I know I screwed up, bad, but... thanks for knocking some sense into us and sticking with me,” Thomas said, giving a tiny smile of appreciation and squeezing Virgil’s hand gently.  
  
Blinking in surprise, Virgil couldn’t help return the smile with a small one of his own. “No problem man, any time,” before finally syncing out and leaving Thomas to turn in for the night, determined to set things right.

* * *

 

Remus lounged lazily in his throne, meticulously polishing his Morningstar when he heard a disturbance and immediately jumped to attention, swinging his morningstar with one hand while summoning a razor sharp dagger with the other, “You must be next level stupid to have intruded around here,” he called out in a threatening, sing-song voice, making his way to where he’d heard the noise.

“Now is that any way to greet your loving twin brother dearest?” Roman trilled, causing Remus to start bit in surprise when he saw his twin, now only distinguishable from himself by the lack of mustache, grey streak of hair, and difference in sash color.

”What, no welcome Roman, how I’ve missed you Roman, good to see you Roman? Must say, I’m a little hurt bro,” Roman pouted dramatically, absently inspecting his nails as he strolled closer, eyes flashing in dark amusement.

“For one thing, totally not offended you stole my look,” Remus taunted, causing Roman to quirk an eyebrow with a snort. “Second, what are you doing here? You never come here, you avoid the dark mindscape like the plague. What the hell happened?“

Leaning forward with a wicked grin, Roman said, “Lets just say bro, a little Hell is exactly what I think the mindscape is calling for...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around, and thanks again for the patience. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! I have a tentative idea of where I want to take the story, but I’m a little stuck, so I’m not sure how it’s gonna play out. That being said, any prompts or thoughts would be amazing, I’d love to hear an idea that might spark my creativity! See you guys soon!


	4. Intrusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens now that Roman and Remus are no longer necessarily at odds? What does this mean for Thomas and the other Sides?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Had a burst of inspiration, so here’s a new chapter the same day it was started! Yaaay! Mild trigger warning, some unpleasant intrusive thoughts, but nothing worse then what we’ve seen with Remus (if anything this is tame comparatively, just paranoid and wanted to be extra careful.)

They'd all heard of the tension in a room being so thick you could cut it with a knife, but never silence. No one was sure which was worse, but they were all leaning pretty firmly towards silence at the moment. Romans door remained firmly shut the next day at breakfast, not a trace of the boisterous noise usually caused by Roman reciting his latest monologue or rehearsing his current batch of favorite show-tunes. Even hearing him dramatically mourn a bad hair-day or a makeup job he was dissatisfied with would have been a blessing at this point.

Patton gave smiles that didn't reach his eyes as he handed out breakfast in the vain hope anyone would actually be able to eat much of it. Logan was trying to occupy himself with a book, though the fact that he hadn't turned the page in over ten minutes made it obvious he was failing at concentrating on a single word. Virgil was doing his best not to give into the temptation to simply attempt to disappear into his hoodie, though his nerves and fear that his tempest tongue would make an appearance with how stressed he was caused him to keep silent and avoid making eye contact with anyone.

Thomas had even joined them this morning, both needing the comfort of having them around after yesterdays ordeal and hoping to be right at hand if Roman made an appearance. However, Thomas quickly wondered if this was the best idea. Seeing how his reaction to Romans secret and the subsequent fall-out was messing with the other Sides and making them just as miserable as he was sure Roman was right now was causing his guilt to practically eat him alive.

Sighing exhaustively, which finally caused all of the Sides to look in his direction, Thomas said, "Look guys, how much time is enough time to cool down? I know we needed it, but- IF YOU LIVE TO BECOME THE OLDEST PERSON ALIVE, THE ENTIRE HUMAN POPULATION HAS BEEN REPLACED IN YOUR LIFETIME, EXCEPT YOU," Thomas blurted out, clapping a hand to his mouth and eyes widening in shock, along with everyone else's.

"Thomas, what..." Patton trailed off, completely confused and lost for words.

"I have no idea what just- NEARLY 40% OF ALL MURDERS GO UNSOLVED," Thomas blurted again, hands starting to shake with panic.

"Um, I may regret asking, but something tells me that wasn't your typical bout of exposition L," Virgil said shakily, breaths starting to become a little more erratic.

"While I may have participated in the acquisition of these... unpleasant facts, considering I'm responsible for storing all knowledge," Logan said hesitantly, "Rest assured I am not responsible for their recall at this point in time."

"Then whats causing it now?" Patton asked, wringing his hands and becoming more distressed by the minute.

"Yeah, I don't even remember where I heard all of this, much less-THE PICTURE THAT WILL BE USED ON YOUR FUNERAL PROGRAM MAY HAVE ALREADY BEEN TAKEN," He blurted again, covering his mouth and almost crying in distress at this recent development.

Hoping to calm the situation, Logan explained, "My best guess is that, perhaps... Roman is no longer present and active in the light side of the mindscape."

"What!?" everyone cried out in shock, no one noticing that Virgil's tempest tongue finally broke through. "Though Roman and Remus have always been at odds despite being two half's of your Creativity, being the more openly acknowledged Side meant Roman was always able to keep the worst of Remus's outbursts under control," Logan continued, "If Roman is no longer making an effort to do so... or worse, even assisting in Remus's efforts...hard to say which it could be..." he trailed off, not wanting to add to the terrifying possibilities that were no doubt running through everyone's heads.

"Bravo Logan, A+ for the teacher himself," They heard the jeering voice from Romans normal spot, everyone jumping and involuntarily shrinking away when they saw the still jarring changes to their beloved Prince figure, "Though I'll leave the answer to that last little question you posed a mystery for now Specs, keeps things more entertaining. I'm nothing without my dramatic flair," he smirked.

"Roman... come on, I know I was wrong, we wanna talk about this, I wanna make things right..." Thomas started pleadingly, before being cut off by Roman waving him off carelessly. "Oh please, save it. Don't act like this isn't just desperation to get a handle on me again, put me right back in my nice, neat little box just like you like me to be," Roman hissed, "Well guess what, I’m over that, and you'll just have to deal."

"He's serious Roman," Virgil said, eyes misting over and voice cracking, "We all need you. You were the tipping point in why I decided to come back after ducking out, you made me finally, really believe I was still wanted here. Let us fix this... Please Ro..." he choked.

Face softening for a split second, it almost seemed as if Virgil had gotten through, before a mocking smirk quickly returned to Romans lips."Nah, this is so much more exciting, not my fault if you decided playing Light Side was more fun. Well, love to stay, but I don't think I could handle the boredom of being grilled for more answers I'm not gonna bother answering anyway. Consider it a favor. Ta all!" he smirked, before disappearing just as quickly as he'd come.

They all stood there in various levels of shock and tears, minutes stretching out into eternities, before Thomas broke the silence with stony conviction and a fiery determination.

"We're going after him. We're bringing him home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is everyone! Yes I’m super proud of how this chapter turned out with how fast it was written, yes I’m inserting the shameless plug for comments and kudos. What can I say, I’m trash like that.


	5. Changing Viewpoints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Roman not around to give his key contributions to the group, what solution will they all finally settle on to bring him home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This chapter was super fun for me, mostly because I love when a chapter makes it easier for me to feel like I’m giving each of the Sides a more equal amount of story time, something I feel I sometimes lack. Hope you all enjoy as much as I did!

Settling on a plan they all felt sure of seemed to be becoming more and more of an impossible feat. Considering they were working under the assumption that making their plans in the mindscape would make eavesdropping that much easier for Roman, Remus, and any of the Others they may attempt to rope into whatever their endgame was, the remaining dominant Sides opted to congregate in Thomas's living room. Not that the likelihood of Roman or the Others popping up was that much less likely there, but they'd take what they could get.

Plan after plan from each of them was either discarded completely or tabled unless it could be more solidified.  Challenging Roman to a battle of knowledge? Too likely he'd see through that plan and know very well how easily Logan would likely best him, regardless of his now inflated ego. Make a peace offering, either an actual object or a meaningful gesture? Roman had already proven he was far too hardened and hurt too badly to give them enough time to get through to him, not without something serious to knock him back to earth. Drag him back kicking and screaming if they must?... Tempting, but unlikely, and almost certainly outside even their combined abilities unless they happened to corner him alone and surprise him, to say nothing of the fact that they were sure Roman would continue to fight to escape even if they got him back.

"This isn't going to work, not like this!" Thomas huffed out, near tearing his hair out in frustration, "We've never solved a problem by looking at just one of your viewpoints before, and it's not gonna work now. And we can't go with any plan that will make him feel we're only bringing him back out of obligation or to reign him in, or he'll bolt in a second."

"You're absolutely right," Logan sighed, removing his glasses to rub his eyes before replacing them again, "We need a more inclusive strategy, one that doesn't just suit only one of our strengths."

"Well, what do you suggest Lo?" Patton asked, visibly wilting more in discouragement with each plan they shut down, "Any way you look at it, our plans still gonna be lacking everything Roman brings to the table. Without him..." He trailed off, wiping away a few more tears.

Though Patton clearly hated having to voice what they were all trying hard not to dwell on, those words seemed to bring everyone's determination and hope to an all time low- everyone, surprisingly, except Virgil. A new light sparked in his eyes as something clicked, breath hitching as the wheels turned in his head.

"No... no, that's not it, that's why this is all wrong..." He muttered to himself, "That's why none of this is working out, it's not going to..."

"Virge, everything OK over there?" Thomas asked, sensing waves of some emotion rolling off of Virgil, though not his usual brand of well-recognized Anxiety.Eyes snapping up as he shook himself out of his momentary stupor, Virgil slowly verbalized his mental tangent. "Sorry, it's just... this isn't going to work. It's not gonna be us that brings him back..."

"Wait, what?!" Thomas cried, jaw dropping in shock, "Come on Virgil, you were the one who was most determined to help us get him back, we can't do this if you..."

“Hey hey hey, easy Thomas, spiraling is my thing remember?" Virgil said insistently, holding up a hand to calm Thomas with a small half smile, "What I mean is, we can't think about this from any of our own perspectives. I think... I think we have to look at this from Romans."  
"Meaning?" Logan asked, eyebrows quirking in curiosity.

"We can't go about this the way any of us would normally do it," Virgil explained, "I think... I think we need to attack this like Roman would. No plans, just action. Think about it," He continued, "What's going about it the way _we_ think it needs to be handled going to prove to him? Most likely, zilch. But getting on his level, looking at the problem through his lens, through his eyes, if he sees us approaching it like that... maybe it'll get through to him. Attack it head on, be reckless, improvise and tackle everything in the moment as it happens. True Gryffindor style," he finished, a tentatively hopeful smile finally breaking on his face for the first time since the whole mess began, "Literally every inch of my being is smacking me upside the head for suggesting something so reckless... but I really think this will work."

"You know... I think you're on to something," Thomas grinned, smile only widening as he looked around to finally see equal signs of hope and happiness from the others.

"Well then, if we're tackling this head on, no need to keep trying to map out a plan right? Figure it out as we go?" Patton confirmed, bouncing in excitement to finally be working towards a solution.

They all linked hands, wordlessly agreeing it would be unwise to even chance getting separated as they synced to their destination and Thomas assuming the Sides would know where the most likely place to track down Roman would be. 

Sure enough, they appeared in a small clearing near a gently flowing brook in Roman's realm, a soft breeze making the wildflowers and trees sway. Thomas realized after his initial confusion that it made sense that Roman would be somewhere deeper in the mindscape then his typical room. Considering how Roman's current state would no doubt be affecting and changing how his room would normally look, it was probably better that wouldn't be Thomas's first impression of it.

"Alright, here's where I would conclude the safest place to start would be," Logan announced, "Close enough not to be a burdensome trek, but not appearing directly into Romans castle without first being able to determine what may await us..."

“WE SHOULD ALL WEAR COOL CLOTHES!" Patton squealed after giving Logan barely enough time to finish his thought, practically vibrating with eagerness, "Come ooon, we're in Roman's realm, we're doing this Roman's way, might as well dress the part right? How often are we ever gonna get to do this again!"

Sighing but rolling his eyes with a fond smile, Logan nodded in agreement. "Very well Patton, you do provide a valid point. I believe I can think of something suitable..." he paused to consider before snapping into a dark blue tunic with black pants and a black cloak, along with a bow and arrows.

"Oh oh, me next!" Patton cheered once he'd calmed himself from seeing Logan's outfit. He chose a light blue tunic, tan pants, and a grey cloak, selecting a long wood staff and shield for himself.

Chuckling, Virgil smirked before saying, "Well, usually I fight against following the crowd, but I guess just this once..." snapping himself into black pants, a purple and black tunic, and a black cloak similar to his Halloween costume with the addition of purple lining rather then red, as well as arming himself with a pair of long, sharp knifes strapped to his belt on either side of his waist.

"Guess since it's not the real world I get to participate too this time," Thomas teased, snapping into a plain brown leather vest with a white tunic underneath, dark blue pants, and a dark brown cloak. Pausing before selecting his weapon, he murmured hesitantly, "Something tells me Roman's gonna go for something a little flashier then his usual taste right now, so..." he trailed off, before summoning the well-loved katana and sliding it into his belt, well aware of the change in mood the sight of the sword brought.

"All right, we're ready?" Thomas confirmed, looking them all in the eyes with a grateful, hopefully encouraging smile.

"We're ready," Logan and Patton confirmed, nodding eagerly and with determination.

"Ready as I'll ever be..." Virgil murmured, eyes already fixed in the direction he knew Roman's castle lay, where he was sure Roman awaited them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes that was a Disney reference you spotted. No I am not ashamed! Like, leave kudos, all that jazz, see you in the next chapter!


	6. The Front Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the gangs all set for their rescue mission to bring Roman home, here comes the first taste of what they’re all up against.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for having a little more patience with this update guys! Between the holiday and struggling with this chapter, it was more of a challenge then usual. This one was a beast to write, action scenes are definitely not my strong suit yet, but I gave it my all. Enjoy!

The white and gold towers draped in Roman's red and gold emblem slowly came into view not long after. While their hope and eagerness continued as they trekked closer and closer, the mood did take a definite dip as they traveled. They got lucky enough not to encounter any obstacles or anyone who may report their presence to Roman, at least not yet, but just because it didn’t happen didn’t mean their nerves weren’t on edge. All eyes were constantly shifting and senses were on high alert, wary of anything that could compromise their journey.

Thomas especially began to become more tense, dread building in his chest as they came closer, shocked to see the previously pristine landscape withering and decaying more and more the further they went. The towers in the distance also radiated a dark, cold aura that could be felt even from their current distance, almost seeming to suck in the light rather then reflect it. "This isn't..." he trailed off, hoping his assumption was right and letting out a relieved sigh when Logan did reassure him with shake of the head, "How Romans realm usually appears? That would be correct. I had surmised as much would be the case and that the terrain would be affected by... recent events, considering Romans... well..." He finished with a regretful shrug.

"I gotta say, it looks so much better this way. I'm glad my bro finally decided to redecorate, so much more bleak," they all jumped and spun around as they heard Remus's voice, the trash man himself hanging upside down on a branch in a tree just behind them before flipping himself right-side up, "Don't you just love the feeling of the blood rushing to your head, it's great!" he cackled with a wave of his fingers. 

"We're in no mood to deal with your nonsense Remus, you know why we're here and you should know we're not backing down," Logan snapped with a cold glare, though still composed and collected.

"Did I ask you Nerd? Pretty sure this is one scenario where you don't get a say. What fun!" Remus clapped gleefully, eyes shining with malicious excitement. They all did their best to force away the nasty hope that he'd fall and break something as he eyed them all threateningly, the colors of his outfit causing him to almost blend in with the shadows and leaves to the point of invisibility despite them now knowing he was there.

"You're already in enough hot water with me as it is, don't push me even further," Thomas growled, eyes flashing with fury.

"Yeah, we're here to take my kiddo home, back off!" Patton shouted as threatening as, well, Patton could be, shaking his staff at Remus in a way that was almost cute.

"You sure about that? Might be better to just let things run their course and leave my brother dearest be, could get nasty otherwise..." Remus trailed off, flicking his wrist and causing an assault of horrible worst case scenarios to flood their minds. Blood, fighting, complete failure, one of them hurting the other and having to live with that crippling guilt, the mental images causing them all to shudder and gasp in horror.

Stubborn as ever, Virgil was the first to recover, stance surprisingly defiant as he faced Remus, the slight shaking in his hands the only indication of just how much restraint and willpower he was using to fight against his panic.

"What, scared seeing us might change Roman's mind and you'll loose your new toy, have no one to manipulate again?" Virgil sneered, voice dripping with venom as he subtly placed his hands on the hilts of his knifes.

"Hmm, that might be a problem... assuming you actually get close enough to see him mind you..." Remus grinned wickedly, as a number of soldiers with Remus's emblem joined him and surrounded Thomas and the Sides. They carried different weapons and came in a variety of shapes and sizes, but all had the same hardened, hate-filled, bloodthirsty glint in their eyes.

"What, you didn't think we'd make it that easy for you, did you? You should know we're not that boring," Remus crowed smugly, before vanishing in a cloud of black and green smoke like the gremlin he was.

"Well, at least this means there's a good chance they haven't been able to corrupt Roman's royal guard yet..." Patton said, trying to seem peppy and optimistic despite the tremor in his voice.

"I wouldn't hold your breath Pops, this is probably just the front lines, a scouting crew. Who know's what's actually waiting at the castle," Virgil muttered, adrenaline spiking and gaze constantly shifting from one soldier to another as his breathing came faster and faster.

"Well, let's remind these front lines who's mind this really is," Thomas said forcefully, before charging forward with a cry before the soldiers could make the first move.

"Very Roman, on the offensive first thing!" Virgil shouted, grinning in approval as he followed suit, right on Thomas's heals as he pulled out his knifes.

With each soldier that fell, Thomas and the Sides all refused to look away from their current opponents, all coming to the same conclusion that Remus didn't need anymore fuel for conjuring his nightmare scenarios.

Virgil and Logan by far held their own the best as they slowly pushed closer towards the castle during the ambush. Virgil wasn't much of a surprise, attacking with every ounce of Thomas's fight reflex. Despite not quite taking out the most opponents due to having to fight in closer quarters, he still bested a shocking number of the soldiers.

What was slightly more surprising was how Logan hit every target with deadly accuracy, causing Thomas to shout in surprise, "Since when do you know how to fight so well?" in between deflecting blows as soldier after solider crumpled under Logan's assault of arrows.

"Please, archery is all practice, precision, and analyzing a target, right up my ally!" Logan responded, a self-confident half smirk making its way onto his lips.

The stage combat experience Thomas gained over the years, amplified by the effects of being in Roman's realm, barely kept Thomas deflecting the attacks enough to remain in the fight.

Patton, however, wasn't fairing as well. His lack of experience coupled with his unshakable reluctance to do harm, much as he tried to suppress it, kept him on the defensive the entire fight, desperately repeating under his breath, "For Roman, for the Family, For Roman, for the Family," like a mantra. Without that extreme pressure and motivation, there's no way he would have been fairing as well as he was.

As Remus's forces dwindled, the soldiers started retreating, signaling that either their fear of Remus was less then would be expected or that their fear of defeat finally won out.

"We can't let any stragglers make it back if we can help it, keep going!" Logan shouted, still laser focused on his targets. What Logan missed was a guard that had hung back dodging towards him from behind with deadly speed, set to make a blow there was no way he'd see in time to block.

"Logan, watch it!" Virgil cried, eyes widening with horror but too far away himself to stop it.

Logan spun around, finally seeing the soldier too late to stop the blow...

 

As the knife drove deep into Patton's side, breath hitching and collapsing to the ground with a groan of pain at Logan's feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry... like Remus said I can’t make things too easy for them can I, where’s the excitement in that? 😉 kudos and comments always make my day, and though I won’t promise I’ll use them, if any of you have any thoughts or prompts, I’d love to hear them to see if they spark any exciting ideas! Till next time faithful readers.


	7. Not Going Anywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the fallout of the assault affects the groups journey. Will it have consequences for anyone beyond the rescue party?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, I’m evil. Trust me my friends, I have reason. I’m not one to wallow in too much angst, so let’s get into this next chapter!

A quick stab from Virgil's knives and a furious cry was all he spared the soldier before tossing the body to the side, bending down to help Logan who was already focusing on stopping the blood.

"Shit..." Virgil muttered, hands now trembling uncontrollably and unsure what to do as Thomas quickly joined them, "Shit shit shit..."

"Virgil, focus, I need you to grab that soldier's cloak and use your knives to cut it into strips for bandages," Logan directed, voice shaky but jaw locked with steely determination, "Remember, I retain all of both Thomas's practical medical knowledge as well as any magical healing he’s acquired from various sources of entertainment. I should be able to save him, but we need to stop the blood to keep Patton stable long enough for me to be able to do any of that."

Finally able to take in a few shaky gasps of air at the news Patton's condition wasn't beyond hope yet, Virgil nodded and did as Logan had directed. Thomas assisted Logan with anything he needed as Logan began the process of cleaning the wound, conjuring a variety of ingredients he then mixed together to treat it.

Once they'd stopped the bleeding and wrapped the wound, Logan began frantically muttering a variety of incantations. Everyone gave a sigh of relief when Patton's shallow breathing slowly evened out, the magic clearly doing its work and speeding up the healing process, all eyes filling with tears as Patton's eyes slowly blinked open.

"W-wha..." eyebrows knitting in confusion and concern before registering who was holding him. "L-Logan, you're okay... I saw... soldier, coming right at you..." terror in his eyes as he started to tremble weakly.

"And you were stupid enough to jump in front of them! What am I going to do with you Patton?" Logan asked, voice breaking but obviously not in anger as his shook his head, tears spilling over as he rested Patton against his chest, gentle and careful not to irritate the wound.

"You might not have been as lucky if he'd attacked you unprepared..." Patton mumbled stubbornly, though he smiled a little as he snuggled further into Logan chest.  
  
Luckily Logan was already sitting, because He appeared ready to pass out at any second. Clearly coming down from the adrenaline rush coupled with the strain the magic he used must have had on him left him looking little better then Patton.  
  
“We’re not going anywhere tonight. Virge and I will set up camp, you two need to rest. We can make it the rest of the way tomorrow,” Thomas announced once everything had settled in a voice that left absolutely no room for argument, even from Logan.  
  
“Wish I could have done more. This not being my area of the mindscape and magic not strictly being my specialty, my efforts were a bit lacking,” Logan sighed remorsefully.  
  
“You stop that Logan before I have to fight you on Pat’s behalf. That was epic what you did, and I don’t just mean the archery,” Virgil chuckled with a roll of his eyes, busying himself setting up a tent and conjuring some simple foods as Thomas gathered the closest firewood he could find without searching too far from the group.  
  
By the time dinner was complete, Thomas had to gently shake the two sleeping Sides awake so they could join him and Virgil. They were conscious barely long enough to get down some food and relocate into the tent before they passed out again. The two ended up sleeping close enough they were even sharing the same blankets, much to Thomas’s amusement.  
  
“Hey Vee, you crash for a while too. You took a huge brunt of the fight...”

“Thomas, there’s no way I’d be able to sleep anyway...” Virgil tried to cut in, but Thomas was insistent and continued over him, “And you must be dead on your feet after so much panic and anxiety. It’s okay bud, I got this,” Thomas asserted gently with a reassuring smile.  
  
Hesitating only a moment, Virgil nodded appreciatively before finally curling up on another bedroll. Considering the circumstances, he fell asleep almost shockingly fast, exhaustion winning out over his anxiety for once.  
  
As Thomas kept watch, eyes scanning every shadow beyond the firelight, he couldn't fight against the dread that the journey was far from over.

* * *

  
  
Practically skipping as he entered the throne room with a deranged, wild smile, Remus was chuckling at the memory of his recent outing.

"I can't stress enough how right you were about all this chaos Roman. I haven't been this engaged in anything for years!" Remus jabbered, evidently unaware of the tension in his twin's shoulders as Roman waved his hand at the full-length mirror through which he'd been watching a playback of the assault to disperse the image.  
  
"Yes, I noticed your little... excursion... Quite the spectacle." Roman remarked, pausing as he sauntered closer to Remus with a sinister smile, eyes flashing ominously. "Remind me though, when exactly did we plan this little squabble?"  
  
Stiffening at Roman's reaction, Remus said with a nonchalant wave of his hand in an attempt to brush over it casually, “Oh, it wasn't worth your time, just wanted to have a little fun, no big deal. Bigger things for you to keep your mind on anyway...”  
  
Before Remus could finish, Roman had roughly pinned him to the wall, dangling from the ground and drawing a startled yelp from the green clad Side as his face froze in fear.  
  
“And what exactly made you think you could traipse off and do whatever you wanted? Who said you got to play improv with our little arrangement?” Roman hissed with a glare, “Don’t forget how easily I kept you in check for so long. Me being on your side does _not_ mean you get free reign. You’re only able to step up your game now because I’m making it possible, because I’m allowing it. Don't. Let. It. Happen. Again."

After Remus gave him a vigorous nod, Roman released him to crumple to the ground, Remus immediately jumping up and tearing out of the throne room. Trudging slowly back to the mirror, Roman threw a candle stick at the glass with a scream as it replayed the scene of Patton's stabbing.

As the Prince's shoulders shuddered with silent sobs, he didn't notice the flash of yellow that accompanied a shadow silently departing the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, more suspense, gotta keep the drama going! Can’t wait to hear your thoughts, shoutout to all those who have been commenting basically every chapter, you know who you are. Chatting with you makes my day every time!


	8. Help from Low Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally making it to Romans castle, just how much of the element of surprise can the Sides still rely on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!!! I’m sure you can all figure that this chapter was delayed due to the insanity of the holidays, but here it finally is!!! Happy holidays to you all, and to all a amazing New Year. Here we go!

Several watch shifts later, Thomas woke with a yawn, quickly spotting Virgil close by and following his gaze. His teasing grin matched Virgil’s as Logan and Patton, somehow entwined even closer then when they’d fallen asleep, stirred and blinked sleepily. Both were equally red as they sat up and untangled themselves, straightening their glasses and attempting to flatten their twin bed heads. 

“You both seem well rested, maybe we should have had one of you take a shift...”Virgil said jokingly, cut off by Logan clearing his throat in embarrassment and quickly announcing, “Assuming we all feel up to it, it would me unwise to remain stationary any longer then we already have. Any objections?”

Shaking his head eagerly, Patton said, “None from me. I may be lagging a little still, but you guys did a great job speeding up my recovery. I shouldn’t have any problems.”

“Good to know, though you’ll forgive me for keeping an eye on your progress all the same,” Logan admitted, causing the other two to roll their eyes fondly. It was nice for all of them to breath a momentary sigh of relief that Logan’s magical and practical healing had increased Patton’s recovery as much as it had.

“We’re already close,” Virgil replied, not bothering to add that they would have been there already if it weren’t for Remus’s goons.

Though no one said anything, the attack coupled with the fact that the landscape was clearly even more drained of life then it had been even when they fell asleep caused everyone to be on edge, moving swiftly and quietly through the cover of the trees. 

Much as they hated to do so, since the attack had thrown off their original arrival time so much they agreed on waiting until nightfall to carry out their rescue. Virgil managed to snatch some food for them all, leaving behind some money but too wary of being spotted and reported to Roman or Remus to buy it outright.

Once night finally came, Logan soundlessly guided them through the castle, knowing it better then the others since Roman had requested some help with the actual logistics of building it way back when.

Even Patton managed to be surprisingly stealthy after having received some pointers from Virgil and Logan while they’d been waiting earlier, allowing them to slip past the majority of the guards without actually having to fight more then a handful of them.

They were just rounding one of the final corners to the throne room, when they heard a voice hiss out of the shadows, “Well, you got here sooner then I’d have anticipated. That is, if I’d expected you to come at all. After the little show I put on, I wasn’t quite sure what to expect.”

Patton almost had to hold Virgil back from flying at the deceitful side, eyes blazing with fury. “Don’t you dare come in here and strut around like you own the place, not after that shit you pulled! You’d better hope we can clean up your mess, because otherwise I’ll make sure you never stop paying for what you did to Roman!”

Rolling his eyes with a snort, Deceit waved a gloved hand towards the throne room, “By all means, have at your little quest. I’m over all of this anyway.”

Narrowing his eyes, Virgil snapped back, “Yeah right, we’re not idiots. Who or what in the hell have you got waiting for us in there?” 

“Can’t say the same for the twins, but  I  have nothing waiting. Like I said, I’m over it. All I wanted was a little chaos. Stir the pot, shake things up, watch the flames for a bit. I’ve had my fun, fulfilled my purpose of outing the lies I was sick of hearing and watching for far too long. So, for now at least, I’m done,” Deceit finished, shrugging his shoulders.

Shaking his head, Logan argued, “No, that can’t be your only reason. All that time and effort, to just sit back and watch us undo it all? It’s not logical!”

Growling and pinching the bridge of his nose, Deceit hissed, “Must I spell out everything? Nothing can be simple with you Lights,” sighing irritably, he continued, “Look, when I came to out Roman as Pride, it was for exactly the reasons I stated- nothing more, nothing less. Let’s just say I didn’t count on his being quite as... forceful, as he’s turned out to be. Knowing him, that was idiotic of me to underestimate how extreme he’d go,” he huffed. “With the balance of light and dark being shifted so much more then I’d anticipated, who’s to say Thomas won’t become desensitized to the... less then savory aspects of himself, as I’m sure you you view all of us.”

“... like lying...” Patton muttered with wide eyes as it all started clicking for the rest of them.

“If Thomas starts lying without any conscious, without needing anyone to convince him to do it...” Logan trailed off.

“Then where does that leave you,” Virgil finished, shaking his head.

Nodding, Deceit added, “Your dear Patton said it himself, I act with the purpose of self preservation. Doing what’s best for Thomas, and Thomas alone. We’ll never agree on my methods, but there you have it.”

Edging forward slowly, Virgil double checked, “No tricks, no trying to stop us from bringing Princey home?” Gaze locked on Deceit.

With one more roll of his eyes, Deceit muttered, “Just go already. My IQ is dropping by the second the longer I’m around you all,” before disappearing with a swish of his cloak.

“Well... didn’t see they coming...” Thomas chuckled in stunned disbelief, before turning his gaze once more to the doors to the throne room.

On Thomas’s signal they all snuck through the doors, though they saw nothing even with the dim light of the flickering candles.

“Maybe he’s somewhere else. He can’t know we made it here so fast after the attack,” Patton said with forced optimism.

No sooner had he said it then the ornate doors slammed shut with an echoing click, accompanied by a bone chilling laugh.

“Oh Patton, it’s so cute how much you all continue to underestimate me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, still more story to go, I’m in no rush to finish just yet! 😉 see you all in the comments, till the next chapter!


	9. First Appeals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The confrontation and efforts to get through to Roman begins. With so many complicated feelings involved, nothing is going to be easy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have been so patient, thank you so much for keeping my motivation up! This chapter was kind of a challenge to write- discovered half way through I was drowning in dialogue, so hopefully I was able to expand some of the action and descriptions and find a better balance. That said, on we go!

With barely a chance to spin around, Roman had them paralyzed with a flick of his wrist, gazing at them haughtily as he slowly circled the group, the click of his boots echoing around the room as his eyes shifted to each of them in turn, though he was making a clear effort not to make eye contact with any of them.

"Well, under normal circumstances I would say visitors should be treated to the grand tour, but clearly you've helped yourselves to a little sightseeing. Grand as you'd expect I hope?" He said with a mocking bow, lips curling in a snide smile so unlike the one they all loved.

Clapping his hands together as he straightened, Roman continued, "Now, one-sided conversations get old fast, so I'll amuse myself by letting you grovel like I'm assuming you came to do. You'll forgive me for taking precautions though, can't be too careful."

A snap of Roman's fingers, and Thomas and the others were able to move freely again. They were now restrained instead by chains around their wrists and ankles which lead to the floor and prevented them from approaching any closer.

"So... who's first then?" Roman jeered, gesturing for them to speak with an irritable wave.

Leaning towards Roman as much as he could, Thomas responded, "Roman please, you gotta..."

"Ah ah ah..." Roman interrupted, shaking his head and lifting a hand to cut Thomas off, visibly reveling in the feeling of complete power to control and change every aspect of the game. "Let's give the others the chance to plead their case first, hmm? Best for last and all that," snickering as he spoke.

Eyes narrowing, Logan spoke up first. Though he secretly believed any approach he could give would be the least effective due to the high emotional strain of the situation that a logical or diplomatic approach was unlikely to solve, he hoped maybe starting with the weakest of their options to appeal to Roman might make the others efforts more successful. “We didn’t come here with hostile intentions Roman. We just want to clear this all up, that’s all we’ve wanted since this started. Is it unreasonable to request that we all try to reconcile each other’s grievances, most especially yours considering we all acknowledge you were by far the most wronged?”

“Oh, like you were so quick to hear me out and work through things after you found out who I really was?” Roman snorted, eyebrow quirking and rolling his eyes. “Interesting how quick you were to automatically question anything I’d ever said, and yetwhat I say is suddenly valid again now that I’m throwing a wrench in the system. Peak diplomacy there teach.”

“That’s not fair Roman!” Patton cried, wringing his hands together in distress as Logan reeled from the biting accusations. “You know despite how much he denies it that Logan’s not immune to extreme emotional responses, none of us are! We couldn’t control how we felt in such a complicated and messy situation before we… drove you away… that’s impossible…” He choked out, eyes wet with unshed tears, “But we could have, _should_ have controlled how we responded to those feelings, and how we responded was wrong. We’re so, so sorry kiddo.”

Patton was clearly speaking for Logan and Thomas as well, equal looks of guilt and longing to erase everything that had happened on each of their faces. Virgil had a momentary flash of relief and hope at the sincerity and love of their efforts, not nearly convinced that the fight was over yet but certain they had to be slowly getting through Roman’s walls…

Until he wasn’t.

Motionless at first, Romans emotionless features finally morphed into a glare at Patton, stepping closer before continuing,“No, no, I don’t think your response was wrong at all. Actually, it was precisely what I needed, to see exactly what you all thought of me. I knew I’d always come in last- always sacrificing my own purposes and dreams to please everyone else, holding onto that sliver of hope that one day, _one day_ the stars would align in my favor and it would finally be my turn.”

All of them felt sick at Romans words, every instance where it should have been abundantly clear just how much Roman was hurting, how much he was sacrificing flashing through their minds and feeling like a punch to the gut. Perhaps that’s why it was becoming harder by the minute for them to witness all of the changes in him. Each glimpse of the red in his eyes or flash of the gold detailing on his uniform was a reminder of everything they’d lost. The boundless energy and drive to achieve his passions, the endless charm, the dashing looks coupled with incredible compassion and concern to better himself and protect others, they were the reasons all of those things that had made Roman Roman were gone.

If he noticed, Roman either didn’t care, or more likely didn’t register their responses as he continued on without seeming to register any of their reactions.

“Realizing just how quickly you all turned on me, how easy it was for you all to just forget everything I’d tried to do, to see the doubt in your eyes of whether or not I’d ever belonged with you just because of who I used to be…” Roman broke off, voice catching enough to break the others hearts but fiercely reigning in his emotions. “I think it was just the wake up call I needed. Made your feelings crystal clear.”

Slowly drawing his sword with a hiss of metal that rang around the room, Roman slowly sauntered closer, eyes darkening dangerously as he lifted the blade deliberately, threateningly, causing everyone’s breath to hitch fearfully.

“So far, your efforts are 0 for 4. In case it wasn't clear, this doesn’t end well for you if I’m not impressed…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not sure how many chapters I have left until I’ll wrap this up, but the climax is on the horizon. At a minimum I have a plan for two or three, but since none of its written yet we’ll see how it plays out. Till next time, see you in the comments!


	10. The Best for Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two down, two to go. Who's gonna get though to Roman? Is he even willing to listen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back! This chapter was quite a task for me, because I knew I wanted to get the arguments of each of them just right, especially Virge and Thomas, and to make sure they all suited their characters perfectly, so I hope I was able to accomplish that. Onward we go!

Having made his point, Roman slid the sword back into its sheath with a smirk, "Now that we're on the same page, no need to make things unpleasant... not yet anyway."

Roman studied the two remaining members of the party, appearing to consider them both before sighing reluctantly with a look of over-exaggerated long-suffering. "Well, suppose we'd better get on with it. I know I said best for last, now I'm wondering if it might be faster just to skip there right now and have done with it. Might be better then suffering through whatever delusions our Purple-Clad Pal has come to convince himself of."

Body tensing in shock and confusion, Virgil retorted, "What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

Chuckling menacingly, Roman turned his attention to Virgil, apparently having decided he was more worthy of his interest at the moment. He approached far closer to Virgil then he had to any of the others, a sly quirk of his lips that may have been called charming if not for the fearsome darkness hidden in his eyes.

"Come now Virgil, don't act like you haven't been fighting the desire to rejoin us since the moment you revealed your past to Thomas," Roman purred, slowly running a hand along Virgil's jaw and causing him to shiver involuntarily. "Admit it, you've been waiting for the other shoe to drop this whole time, for exactly what happened to me when my past was revealed to happen to you. I may have been the first they turned on, but I highly doubt I'll be the last," Roman spat as he shot a glare at Thomas and the others. They all stood transfixed, almost unable to breath through the unbearable apprehension that this would be the pivotal moment in determining the outcome of their attempts to bring Roman home.

Stealing himself, fighting to keep the tears from his eyes, Virgil met Romans eyes as his own shone with pain, heartbreak, and anguish. Far more then that, however, there was a fire of defiance there. "You're wrong," He asserted, conviction ringing in his words.

Eyebrows raising, Roman smirked, "Oh? Please enlighten me then,"

Breathing shakily, Virgil fought with everything he had to find the words that would break through to their friend. The weight of that responsibility caused him to come dangerously close to spiraling into a panic attack, but he refused to give in, not this time. "My changing wasn't conditional upon you guys accepting me. It wasn't repayment for that acceptance either. I did it because you all showed be a better way, a way I believed in.  It was for me, no one else, because it was what I wanted. If Thomas and the others change their minds about me, about wanting me in their lives... that's their problem, and I'd have no one to blame for losing them but myself for keeping who and what I was from them," he said with a slow, shaky breath, "But I'd also have no one to blame but myself if I gave up because of it, if I lost the person I've become, the person I'm still trying to become... The person you all saw me as. "

"Virge is right," Thomas said, voice trembling with emotion, eyes pleading, "I don't care what you were, I don't care about any of it. All I care about is who you became- to me, to all of us. Without you... I just can't... it's not worth it..."

"Meaning what?" Roman snapped, though his face betrayed his surprise and complete confusion on what Thomas meant.

"Meaning I'm done... with all of it. Theatre, YouTube, Sanders Sides, music... all of it." Thomas said, shoulders slumping in what could only be described as defeat.

Everyone's eyes widened in horror and shock, everyone except Roman begging Thomas to reconsider before Roman cut them off. He stood there in deadly silence, before advancing on Thomas and shaking with rage.

"You really think threats are gonna change my mind? You're really so concerned about your image, so scared of a few intrusive thoughts leaking their way into your precious videos that you think you can subdue me into coming back and bending to you wishes, conforming to your perfect standard? Are you really that dense..."

"You still don't get it!" Thomas shouted, voice quaking and shocking even Roman into silence. "Without you, everything that could remind me of how things used to be between us will just be meaningless! I can't handle that kind of pain, I just... can't..." He swallowed, shrinking in on himself and looking completely devastated.

A brief instant of uncertainty flashed across Roman's face, though he almost instantly shook it off before looking away and muttering, "You'll get over it and keep on just like you have before. Sorry, but you're not getting anywhere playing the pity party card..."

"No, I won't, that's not how this works," Thomas snapped, shaking his head furiously. "I can keep Logan satisfied as long as I'm being practical and productive. Patton's happy as long as I'm taking care of myself and those I care about most. Virgil's content as long as I'm thinking through each of my decisions and making sure I take proper precautions against dangers or problems and making sure those around me do the same. Those are all things I can do all day any day, more or less." 

Thomas paused, voice softening with sincerity, "But trying to create content without seeing you go crazy with excitement and drive when a new idea comes, without seeing your face light up when we post a new video or get a part we've been dreaming of or kill it on an opening night of a new show, without you to encourage me to keep going even when I feel like I'll never measure up to all the other amazing talent out there... If you're not by my side through all of that, it'll just take something that used to make me happier then anything and turn it into something that hurts me over and over again. I can't... I won't do that to the others, and especially not to myself."

Shrugging in surrender, .Thomas finished weakly, "We're either in this together bud, or I'm out. You'll have to decide which it will be, but if you come back and try to help me get things back to how they were I swear I'll never look at you differently again, whatever it takes for you to believe that. I don't deserve your forgiveness yet, not by a long shot, but I want the chance to earn it."

The silence following was agonizing, no one even noticing that the chains had disappeared due to Roman's loss of focus on maintaining them. It didn't matter, all of them were too motionless with suspense to give it a thought. For the longest time, Romans face was mostly blank, the barest hint of hesitation only those who knew him best would catch. Before it could settle however, his face morphed into a look of fury, fists clenching and eyes glowing red.

  
"YOU'RE LYING!" He bellowed, no one seeing the nearly invisible wetness in his eyes as he swiftly drew his sword and immediately lunging forward to strike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the great responses to the last chapter, you guys had the nicest things to say, it kinda blew me away honestly. Keep your thoughts on the story coming, and if you're interested I'm starting my second podfic of one of my favorite stories from one of my favorite authors on here, Acantha_Echo. Check them out if you get a chance, I have a blast doing them!


	11. The Memories Bring Back You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems that all appeals to get through to Roman have failed. What options are they left with now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes the chapter is a song reference. Sue me, the song popped into my head as I was prepping the chapter to post and I just had to go for it! FYI, I thought about this chapter a lot since it’s so key, so I’m really excited for you guys to finally see the final product! Now that it’s wrapping up, I think I can safely assume this will be the second to last chapter since I’m fairly sure now how much more time I’ll need to complete the story.   
> Disclaimer, all dialogue from Sanders Sides belongs Thomas and the team. I own nothing!

Thomas barely had time to process the strike coming his way, fight or flight kicking in with a vengeance as he parried the blow. Virgil sprang into action to help him, Logan and Patton hanging back both out of fear that too many of them fighting at once might cause unintended injuries and to be ready to defend against any of Remus’s or Romans guards in case they barged in.

“You... just can’t take a hint... can you...” Roman growled furiously in between attacks, the usually fluid and graceful movements marred by the onslaught of emotions he was fighting, “Stop acting like this isn’t just to guilt me into coming back, stop acting like it’s because you care and not just because you can’t stand the thought of having one more Dark Side! This. Is. Who. I. Am. Now!” Each word punctuated by another slash, another jab Thomas and Virgil barely dodged despite there being two of them.

“You’re beginning to sound like a broken record there Princey. Who you trying to convince, us or yourself?” Virgil retorted through gritted teeth, refusing to go on the offensive unless absolutely necessary. 

“Says the former Dark Side who’s been playing Light the last few years,” Roman snarled, attacks focused just a bit more on Virgil now and granting Thomas a much needed slower pace.

“I seem to recall the reason for my staying at all being a certain current self-proclaimed Dark Side convincing me I was worth having around. Or are you just that good of an actor you had me believing you?” Virgil countered, voice betraying just how hurt and abandoned Romans betrayal had left him.

“You protect us Roman, you look out for us and fight for all of us till the end,  that’s who you are!,” Thomas gasped in between hits, “That’s why it was  _you_ who was the one to finally convince Virge not to duck out, that’s why  _you_ were the only one who could help me choose not to hurt my friends by lying to them about the callback...” as he recalled those moments, suddenly they were all startled by a flash, motionless with shock as the air shimmered into a vision of those memories, the slight haziness around the edges the only indication it wasn’t real.

_ Virgil’s small, tentative smile as Roman said gently, “You make us... better...” _

_ The grateful, proud looks as Roman delivered the final verdict at the trial. “Roman, I just... I want to thank you for... helping to set me straight, despite the... cost. I... know it wasn’t easy for you.” _

As quickly as they’d come, the images vanished, disappearing like mist in the morning sun.

“W-what the...” Thomas gawked, stammering quickly cut off as he jumped in alarm at Remus’s crazed laugh from where he’d appeared suddenly off to the side of the throne room.

“Ooh, that was quicker then expected, I was wondering when you’d find out you could do that!” Remus cackled, shrill voice shaking Thomas from his shock.

“Do... what? What the heck was that?!” Thomas demanded, Remus rolling his eyes before replying, “Oh come on, we’re all aspects of  your personality, and this is  _your_ imagination, duh! We may have the biggest sway here overall, but didn’t it occur to you that you could have major influence here too? Dee’s right, you  are all slow!” He snorted, clearly gleeful to be throwing around the insults.

Eyes widening in surprise, Logan murmured just loud enough to be heard, “Of course... Thomas may not be able to control every aspect of the imagination, but obviously he can shape and influence it on a day to day basis, he does it constantly. It stands to reason that such influences would be more tangible here then in the normal world.”

“So?” Roman questioned irritably, bracing for some imagined threat he likely couldn’t name, “Is that supposed to change anything?”

“Actually... yeah...” Thomas replied slowly, a small light of hope in his eyes for the first time since Roman had disappeared. “You’re so determined that you know how I see you now? That I’ll never be able to look at you the same way? Well, call this my last shot at changing your mind...”

With a slow, steady breath, Thomas closed his eyes, concentrating on every significant memory he could recall, focusing on projecting the feelings of warmth and appreciation each contained.

 

_ Roman about to sink out after revealing his name as Thomas called out at the last minute. _

_ ”Hey Roman?” _

“ _Yes?”_

_ “You’re my hero.” _

_ The small half smile Roman returned making the small gesture feel so much more meaningful. _

 

_ Thomas showering Roman with praise for the Christmas sweaters and carol. _

_ “You guys did that darn thing and I loved it!” _

 

_ Thomas jumping up in undisguised joy as Roman regained consciousness, a beaming smile on his exhausted face as his arms opened in a hug he couldn’t give but wished he could all the same. _

_ “Romaaaan! I love you!” _

 

Faster and faster the memories came, swirling around them and getting closer as Roman backed away, hands shaking as his sword slid from his hand and clattered to the floor.

“That’s... that’s not real... not anymore...” he muttered, shaking his head as if to dispel the memories laid out in front of him.

Jaw tightening, Thomas dug deeper, pulling memories of his gratitude, relief, and appreciation whenever Roman came through with just the perfect idea. Memories of the rush and excitement after walking offstage after thunderous applause, knowing Roman had pushed him above and beyond anything he could have dreamed he could do.

Legs shaking, Roman finally slumped to his knees as the memories faded away, burying his face in his hands and shoulders shaking with what they were all startled to realize was silent sobs.

Walking towards him slowly, Thomas placed a gentle hand on his back. He was prepared for Romans flinch at the contact,and once he made sure Roman wasn’t going to shy away any more then that, Thomas wrapped his arms around him with a quiet, “Believe me now?”

Still shaking and tears flowing, Roman buried himself in the embrace, words refusing to come.

Silently, Logan, Patton, and Virgil all came to join the embrace, soft smiles and tears on all of their faces.

Though they all vaguely registered with relief the darkness seeping from Romans clothing as the tunic returning to its crisp white, his hair and eyes returning to their natural deep brown, red glow fading from his eyes while he melted into their embrace, no one said anything.   


There was no need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is! Hope that makes up for the excessive angst, you guys had a lot of fun screaming/crying at me in the comments the last few chapters... 😉 (yes I love every second of it!) Comments and kudos are amazing as always, and once again be sure to check out the podcasts I’ve been doing as well!


	12. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does everything go back to normal? Yeah, most likely not...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you all so much for your patience! I had the worst writers block with this chapter (it’s been interesting how each chapter has presented its own challenges!) because I knew quite a while ago I wanted resolution for everyone, but I also wanted to focus in on certain people as well, and it was *really* hard to figure out how to conclude both successfully! You’ll see what I mean, but I’ve talked long enough. Enjoy the final chapter!

In the stories they all loved so much, (especially Roman), things would have instantly gone back to normal, a carefree return to when things were simpler and the problems more easily solved. Time and comfort would smooth over all the pain, no matter how long it took, until it was hardly even a memory.  
  
...Yeah, this wasn’t like those stories. Not by a long shot.  
  
Despite the effects of Romans return being nearly immediate- Remus being reigned in, Romans castle and realm returned to their former splendor, to name a few- Roman himself was still painfully obvious in how much what had happened had scarred and haunted him.  
  
The Creative Side’s dramatic outbursts were almost non-existent, and there seemed to always be a look of panic and terror hidden in his eyes, as if one wrong word, move, or touch would cause him to bolt, fall completely apart, or some combination of the two.  
  
What was even harder for the others to watch was how clearly, how desperately Roman was trying to hide how not ok he really was. He attempted to go through all of his previous motions, but without an ounce of genuine meaning behind any of his smiles or actions. If the others continued to feel guilty for how much of his pain had gone unseen before, it was nothing to his they felt now that it was fully on display all the time, and nothing they tried seemed to make any difference.  
  
Despite how pathetic he must have known his attempts were, especially compared to how well he’d masked his pain in the past, Roman persisted. He completely shut out any attempts of help or comfort while somehow still managing to never make any effort to deny that he wasn’t okay.  
  
The others couldn’t avoid coming to same the horrible conclusion. Roman had given in to the shame of what he’d done, and had resolved to what he likely thought would be the only way for him to be spared the rejection he feared more then anything- becoming a mirror, a mere reflection of what he thought everyone else wanted to see and wanted him to be.  
  
Thomas and Virgil appeared to be the most affected. Thomas had taken some personal time away from the actual creative process for a few days to focus on the more logistical work needed, knowing it would be completely useless to try anything creative in his current state and knowing the Sides needed a break and some space.  
  
Saying Virgil was an inch from a panic attack at any given moment would be putting it mildly (it was honestly more like a few millimeters, if that). The only thing that kept the thread of his sanity from snapping completely was catching glimpses of Patton and Logan when they’d enter a room too quickly or be summoned unexpectedly, desperately trying to smooth out rumpled clothing and hair while hiding their flushed faces. That one bright spot of seeing them happy despite the current stress was enough to keep Virgil going, even if just barely.

Eventually, Thomas couldn't take anymore, finally summoning Logan, Patton, and Virgil to his living room.  
"Hey kiddo!" Patton said, smile still not reaching his eyes, though at least it was more genuine then a certain Prince's most recent efforts.

"Greetings Thomas," Logan added with a nod, straightening his glasses and likely already having guessed the reason for their being summoned.  
  
Virgil merely gave a huff and a half-committed nod in Thomas's direction. He didn't trust himself to speak since the sight tremors in his hands that were currently hidden in his hoodie pockets was the only evidence of just how on edge he was.

"Hey guys," Thomas said with a weak smile and a small wave, before sighing reluctantly. "Look, please don't tell me I'm the only one that feels like things are still a mess around here?"

They all visibly deflated at that, shaking their heads as Logan replied, "No, you're correct Thomas, we've all felt it."  
  
"How can we help kiddo?" Patton asked, eyes pleading for something, anything to do to help.

"I think we need to get Roman here. I don't care who it is, but he _has_ to talk to _someone_ ," Thomas asserted, looking around the room to ensure they were all in agreement. Once he'd received nods of confirmation from everyone, Thomas called out with forced cheeriness, "Hey Roman? You there bud?"

Rising up with his usual dramatic flourish, Roman greeted then with false bravato and a phoney smile. "Indeed I am, Thomas my man! How may I be of service to my esteemed clustor of commoners?" He visibly tensed once he registered the agitation in the room, forcing his smile just a little wider.

"Whoops, looks like I'm Prince of the Party crashers today. My apologies Thomas, I didn't realize I was so late responding to my summons," he finished with a strained chuckle.

“Actually Roman, you’re right on time...” Logan said slowly and evenly, trying to emit an aura of calm that only seemed to agitate Roman further.

“We just wanted to... you know...” Patton cut in, gesturing vaguely with a helpless look at clearly not having had any inspiration before actually speaking as Roman waved him off with a breezy laugh.

“While I truly appreciate your requesting my company, I’m afraid I simply must...” Roman rambled, before being cut off with a startled yelp as Thomas slammed a hand on the coffee table, eyes fiercely locked on Roman and gaze effectively pinning him in place.

“You. Us. Talking. Now.” Thomas snapped, the pent-up energy and emotion immediately melting off of him only when it was clear Roman wasn’t going to bail again, leaving him looking worn and beat down.  
  
Running his fingers through his hair in frustration, Thomas asked desperately, “Is this seriously what it’s going to be like from now on? You hell-bent on letting yourself be miserable and just expecting us to watch? What was the point of you even coming back?”

Gasping in horror, Patton stammered, “Thomas! Why would...”

“I’m serious!” Thomas ranted, too worked up to stop, “Did _anything_ we said to you get through? Or do you just think that little of us that you still think we only want you around out of necessity? Do you really think we would have done everything we did to get you back if this,” he gestured wildly in Romans direction, “Was all we wanted?! We want _you_ , Roman. All of your zany, over-the top, awesome self, not some cheap, lifeless carbon copy!”

Eyes falling to the floor, face blank, Roman mumbled, “I didn’t...”  
  
“We don’t expect things to go back to normal over night,” Thomas said, voice becoming more gentle as he spoke. “But what we do expect is that you don’t shut us out. We _all_ messed up in this scenario, are you gonna let us all stew here in our regrets and guilt of how we screwed things up?”

Breath hitching, Roman stuttered, “O-of course not, you had every right to be furious at me for hiding who I was for so long...”

“And you had every right to feel betrayed by our negative reactions,” Logan insisted, “To err is to be human, but so is to learn from our missteps and become better for them.”

“Yeah!” Patton agreed with a fervent nod, “Like we said before, you can’t keep yourself from experiencing your feelings! They come no matter what, and you can’t avoid dealing with them and working through them forever.”

When Roman remained silent, shifting nervously, Virgil spoke with a sigh, “Ro, I’m gonna say the same thing I said to these guys when this crap all began. You lied, you were an idiot, you messed up, but so did everyone else. You’re feeling guilty about how you handled your secrets, they’re feeling guilty about how they reacted. The only way this gets better for everyone is if we all get over ourselves and stop wallowing. This coming from the king of wallowing, but whatever,” Virgil snorted, rolling his eyes.

“Point is, either everyone gets to move on, or no one does. One person not letting it go screws it up for everyone else, agreed?” Virgil questioned, raising an eyebrow.

After a moment of silence, Roman said with a hesitant nod, “I... suppose you’re right... if you all believe I’m still worthy of a second chance, I’ll do my best to prove I’m worthy of it.”

“You were never unworthy of it Roman,” Thomas said instantly, an encouraging smile finally making its way onto his relieved face. “You‘ve proven for years how much you care about all of us. Let’s all just agree to start again, flaws and all, yeah?”  
  
At everyone’s enthusiastic nods, Roman finally gave the first genuine smile they’d seen in weeks, causing the weight that had settled on them to almost visibly lift.  
“So, we all good?” Thomas asked, gaze lingering on Roman.

“Yeah... yeah, we are,” Roman agreed, that familiar sparkle finally starting to come back into his eyes.

“Excellent,” Logan said, a satisfied smile on his face, “I suppose I’d best take my leave if there are no objections. Video schedules to attend to, business trips to organize, I really must get a start on finalizing details for that new sponsor...” Logan trailed off, sinking out while still rattling off absently.

Giggling fondly, Patton said, “Better make sure he doesn’t run himself into the ground, see ya soon kiddos!” Grinning with cheery wave.

Snickering, Virgil said with a shake of his head, “Yeah, Logan’s not gonna get much done. Later guys, see you when I’ve recovered from too much socializing and can handle people again,” giving his two finger salute with a wink before sinking out.  
  
Starting at Virgil’s departure, Roman said hastily, “I think it’s time I take my leave too, count on me popping in for some... uh... brainstorming soon, ok Thomas?” Roman said, only half paying attention to Thomas’s response.

“Ok, see yah Princey...” Thomas said, quirking his head in confusion but ultimately shrugging it off. Another question for another day.

* * *

  
Three quick knocks later, and Roman was nervously shifting from foot to foot, head snapping back to the door as it slowly opened.

“Uh, hey Roman...” Virgil said, face briefly showing his confusion before quickly sliding into a teasing smirk.

“What’s up? Is this about my sick nasty Tim Burton posters again? Pretty sure I gave my answer,” he grinned teasingly.

“Are you going to insist on bringing that up every time I visit?” Roman scoffed, rolling his eyes playfully.

“Yup,” Virgil chuckled, popping the p for emphasis while waiting for Roman to explain the visit.

Before he could lose his nerve, Roman asked, “You mind if we talk? Maybe in my room? We’ve seen how well I handle yours...” he trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Y-yeah... ok, sure...” Virgil stuttered, immediately becoming jittery as they made their way to the ornate gold room. Though he hadn’t been there often, it was still a relief to see the numerous movie and musical posters, various Knick knacks and treasures, and multitude of artistic, music, and writing supplies just as he remembered them.

Sitting on the luxurious red and gold bed before patting a spot next to him, Roman waited until Virgil was seated before beginning slowly, “I just wanted to officially take the time to say... thank you Virge. I left things in a complete mess, and it’s pretty obvious you picked up the pieces of explaining everything to everyone to make sure the door was open and ready for when I came back. It’s more then I deserved right then, so... thank you,” Roman finished, face pink and hands absently twisting the sheets.

"Would you stop doing that?" Virgil muttered, huffing in annoyance. "Self deprecation is my thing, remember? That's why we just had that talk-"

"Why did you hate me so much... before?" Roman blurted, tensing as the words came tumbling out with more force then he'd  intended. "Sorry, it's just... I know my hostility was a huge factor, but  in the beginning I always thought it was because you knew who I'd been and viewed me as a threat. But after confirming that you'd literally had no clue until I confessed to you..."

"I... I never hated you!" Virgil cut him off, stammering in shock. "I... I looked up to you. I admired you. You were the one that held everyone together, that gave everyone purpose, a common goal. You know that kind of thing didn't exactly exist in the darkside," Virgil said with a shrug.

"You're... not wrong..." Roman agreed with a slight shutter.

"When you shut me out... I lashed out, made the situation even worse. I was a total jerk, didn't take time to care where you were coming from. When you came to talk to me... I finally got it. You didn't have to trust me or open up to me, but you did. That... meant a lot..." Virgil trailed off, blushing furiously.

Grinning with a matching blush, Roman took Virgils hand and gave it an affectionate squeeze, "Aw, I knew I was the reason you decided to stick with the purple!" He smirked, wiggling his eyebrows teasingly.

“Shut up Romano!” Virgil retorted, shoving his shoulders playfully in an unsuccessful attempt to hide his face becoming even redder.

Gasping dramatically with his familiar offended Princey noises, Roman placed a hand on his heart before crying, “Such an assault on my honor! I’ll make sure you pay, mark my words!”

“Good luck with that cheese roll, I’ll believe it when I see it,” Virgil taunted, smug look only increasing.

Acting so fast his mind didn’t have a prayer of thinking it though first, Roman leaned into and pressed their lips together, hand reaching up to cradle Virgil’s neck and pull him closer as his eyes slid closed. He let himself deepen the kiss for a bit, their lips moving together as if they’d done it a thousand times, and he could swear he heard Virgil sigh as he blissfully melted into the kiss.

Only when his brain had frantically caught up with him did he pull away slightly, eyes wide and gasping breathlessly, mouth open in shock.

“I... that was... I’m sure that’s not what you...” he rambled, ending with a squeak of surprise he’d deny ever making as Virgil grabbed the front of his tunic and yanked him back into another kiss, effectively silencing him as he slid an arm around Virgil's waist with a euphoric hum.

"Jumping to conclusions? You've gotta stop stealing my gig Ro," Virgil murmured when he finally slowed the kiss to a stop, lips quirking in a small smile.

Giggling like a lovestruck idiot, Roman responded, "Remus is never gonna let me live this down..." beaming smile and glazed eyes showing just how little he actually cared.

And if everyone lost it when the two next appeared still lovingly clinging to one another? Well, they couldn't bring themselves to mind that either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it was an explosion of fluff, I STAND BY EVERY BIT OF IT!!! Thank you all so much for following this story, especially Anxious-Universe, datfearlessfangirl, Shade637, Ughdotcom, everyheroneedsavillain, and Meowsi, who commented on so many of them and kept me going!!! Thanks for joining me on this crazy ride, and as our favorite YouTuber would say, take it easy guys, gals, and non-binary pals!!! Peace out!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I live for likes and especially comments, so let me know what you thought and I’ll see you in the next chapter!


End file.
